


Ninety and Ten Percent

by BundleBun (creameii)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, I wrote this for myself but yall can read it i guess, Miss the reader with that hero nonsense, Multi, Probably a slowburn, absolute chaotic dumbass reader just trying their best, based mostly on the movie but I may peak about some wikis or something if I gotta, drawbacks of being a mutant, no beta we die like men, reader is a mutant but mostly uses it to be lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creameii/pseuds/BundleBun
Summary: When your day swan-dived from 'Moderately Inconvenient' to 'I am Literally Going To Die', you managed to ruin twenty plus years of hiding your mutant abilities! Awesome! In the process, you caught the attention of an impressively thick Alien/Human duo, a far better perk than you had expected.You could absolutely, definitely, positively do without the pushy villains and heroes trying to recruit(or whole hog kidnap) you for their own agendas, however.





	Ninety and Ten Percent

So far, your day wasn't going the best.

That was fine.

You could handle a few bumps in the road.

When your frayed to hell and back charger cord improperly charged your phone during the night caused you to oversleep and miss work by twenty minutes? Well, as bad of a start to your day as it was, it was another punch to roll with. Luckily, your boss was surprisingly chill about it, throwing a half-hearted "Don't let it happen again" at you. Luckily, they were too preoccupied thinking about their own plans for the night to really give much of a shit about what you did. Spicy.

A particularly persnickety customer arguing that you had gotten her order wrong and insisting she not have to pay... mere moments before your lunch break? That's Fine.  
A passing thought told you she had just gotten into an pretty heartbreaking argument with her daughter.  
Was it cool to vent out her frustrations on the person taking her coffee order? Not particularly-  
But hey, whatever, shit happens right?

Checking your phone during your lunch break and having two missed calls from your landlord was...not that great.  
Calling them out back while one of your co-worker, Ashton, blew cheap cigarette smoke _up-wind_ of you was pushing it.

On the third ring, you leveled a side-eye at Ashton. As he tapped the ash off the burning end, a gust of wind blew the still hot ashes back onto his hands. He dropped the cigarette with a hiss, shaking his hand out. He groaned, and finally stepped on the remains of the fallen cigarette with his heel and returned inside as your landlord finally answered.

Good riddance, jerk.

"Hello?" You perked up, trying your best not to sound nervous. David had not left a voicemail, so it probably wasn't super important-- maybe he just wanted to let you know that he was finally spraying for insects in the front entrance. 

"Hello, [Y/N]. I was calling to inform you that I never received your rent."

"What? I sent it off the week before the first, I don't understand." You put the phone on speaker and pulled up your banking app.  
Yep, right there. Check number fourty-two had gone through on the fourth and your bank account looked absolutely disgusting because of it.

"My bank says that the check was received, David-"

"I received no check. Now, I am willing to wait another few days before charging the late fee, which, as you know is applicable past the fifth."

"But, I-"

"Thank you. I trust we will figure this out."

Annnnd he hung up on you.  
Now your landlord could be an asshole at times, and frequently decided to be, and didn't care for the state of the building he was renting out-- the rent was cheaper than many other places in the city, and, well, you weren't quite making bank working at a small coffee shop.

After your stressful lunch break lasting of a wonderfully refreshing fifteen minutes, you continued on. Ashton occasionally grumbled about his hand as he washed dishes, and you fixed your best customer-service smile on your face as the remaining hours of your shift ticked by. Jess came in, twenty minutes late (which you couldn't really complain--you had also shown up late today) to relieve you of your shift.

It was only 3 in the afternoon. Your bank closed at 5. If you hurried you'd probably have time to stop by to figure out what the fuck happened to this cashed check.  
As you waited by the bus stop, you dug through your purse to find your bus card.

...  
Okay.  
As you waited by the bus stop, you patted your back pockets, because _surely_ if your buss pass wasn't in your purse it was in your back pocket.

Okay, so , it was probably WAS in your purse, and you just overlooked it.  
You shuffled through your items once more, making sure to eyeball and feel everything that currently resided within. You even uncorked your chapstick, vanilla bean, because maybe the card sized piece of paper got stuck in that dime sized lid!

But it wasn't, and you had to accept that your day was going downhill faster and faster.  
With a sigh, you stood from the bench and began the walk.

Behind you, the phone of the pay-phone next to the bus stop clattered to the ground, wire's broken and frayed. An older man in a trucker hat jumped, before turning a slate gray eye it to it suspiciously.

\---

It was a half hour walk to your bank. You've been in line for an additional thirty minutes. They close in an hour and you were getting just a tad bit, dare you say, _impatient_ standing in the middle of the line. But, so were several other people, from the passing thoughts that jumped out to you.

_"I can't believe my check bounced."_

Now you see, you had some pretty cool talents. Like, you could whistle pretty okay, and you were hands down the best out of your high-school friends at wii-sports bowling AND golf.

_"Sarah? Wow. She's cute. Oh, wait, wedding ring. Damn."_

Not to mention that you made a pretty mean coffee if you said so yourself.  
And you never had to worry about reaching anything on the top shelves, either.

_"Everyone is in position. We're ready to go. Get in. Get out. Quick."_

You snapped your head up, looking towards the entrance. Eyes flickering through the crowd, you spotted a man reach up to pull down a mask from under his hat as a warning shot rang out.

For a moment, all was silent. The crowd, and their thoughts.

The proverbial pin drop brought about the wave of disbelief.

"Nobody move!"

The first man you spotted rang out, he was closer than the others to the teller.

A woman screamed, and another shot rang through the air as you, and several others in the crowd dropped into a crouch, arms up and blocking your head.

_"Oh my god oh my god oh my god"_  
The teller, Sarah with the ambiguous ring on her left ring finger. Why the fuck was the alarm not going off? Didn't they have buttons and shit behind the desk? Did these guys disarm the alarm system? What the fuck the one walked in wearing just A CAP, showed his whole entire face--surely he would have been worried about the camera catching his face-- unless they took out the camera. How many were there? Three by the door. Another had joined the first by the teller. Five? Was it five? Was five enough to take out cameras AND alarm systems?

You breathed in.  
It was a shaky breath, but so far, they hadn't seemed too hostile. No intent to kill anyone, at-least. The guns were just for show.

_"I've got to call the police"_

To your left. Your immediate goddamn left. You looked over, seeing an older man with his cell phone out, under his jacket.

"I'm sorry, Jonah, I didn't quite catch that, can you repeat your question?"

Ice ran down your back and you felt this poor mans heart drop as the second robber turned around quickly. Another shot was fired in the air as he made his way over in the crowd. Towards the guy on your left. Far too close towards you.

You held your breath and shut your eyes. A shot rang out. A woman screamed. The masked-man started yelling, growing more irate as time went on.  
To your left, it felt empty.

You shut your eyes tighter, bright spots blossoming behind your vision from the force.  
Another shot rang out.

Someone near the door yelled out, gruff and stern. Sirens started up faintly in the distance. The teller sobbed as a gun was shoved deeper into her temple.

You took another shaky breath, shifting. The floor underneath you felt slick. You held back a gag and stopped moving.  
  
There was another, more frantic command shouted near the door. That the police were getting closer. To hurry up.

**"IT HAS BEEN DAYS SINCE WE HAVE EATEN."**

What the fuck.  
At the unhuman voice, your eyes snapped open. The sound caused survival instincts to over-ride the command from the robbers, who now seemed like a much, much lesser threat. Underneath your shoe, red continued oozing.  
You gagged.  
Looked up and away.  
Met the glowing gaze of some, some absolute creature attached to the ceiling.  
Choked.  
You think it noticed, if the way the edges of its mouth pulled back ever so slightly.

_"Venom, we'll have to handle this carefully, there are still a lotta civilians here."_

And with that, it dropped to the ground in front of you, sporting an animalistic hunch as it let out a noise that made your teeth ache in your mouth.

What the FUCK.

You scrambled back, sitting directly in the liquid you Did Not Want to Think About, struggling to find purchase as you tried to put as much distance between yourself and that creature as possible.  
It was more interested in the armed robbers, who opened fire upon it with little thought-- immediate fear winning out over rationality. 

The bullets that hailed upon it had no affect on the creature, seemingly absorbed by whatever material it was made of-- which stretched and morphed to capture two of the men in a wrap of viscous, oily like material.

Like a child throwing stones, it launched the two across the building, where they collided with the three near the entrance, and, unfortunately, bowled over several cowering civilians.

**"SORRY, EDDIE"**

It jumped over the crowd, lithe and powerful, landing squarely on the shoulders of one unlucky robber, whose thoughts cut out instantly.

You needed to focus on something else.

As it gathered the ,now unarmed, men in that strange, amorphous material, to your dismay, it jumped towards the end of the bank where you were still shaking in the still warm puddle of a stranger's blood.

Those closest to the doors began to rush out, screams echoing as sirens wailed louder. You could hear the beast behind you, unidentifiable noises sending your stomach turning.  
You looked back.  
It was only holding two.

  
_TWO_

  
Why was it only holding two? There were FIVE robbers. Five! Enough to take out a camera system and hijack the alarms, to guard the doorway AND watch the hostages.

You tried to stand. Your legs were too shaky to hold you up and gave out underneath you.  
When you tried again, you kept your knees bent. It was more dignified than crawling, but at this point, you would have done whatever it took to get the hell out of dodge.

There were still people ahead of you. Why were there still people ahead of you? There shouldn't be anything blocking the doors now. The robbers were being held by that thing--  
You looked back.  
There were no more robbers.  
Just a large, humanoid figure. It towered above you, hulking and beastly. It grinned with a mouth full of large, sharp teeth. Each individual tooth was larger and thicker than any you had seen. Easily dwarfing your hands. Reptilian, they extended out and curved backwards. Thick. A mouth filled with canine-like teeth, in _rows_.  
Like a deer, frozen in headlights, you couldn't look away from the oncoming danger.

It took you four seconds too long to notice that the reason people were unable to get _out_ was because the police were swarming _in_.  
For the police. It took them seven disgustingly long seconds, three ontop of your four seconds, to notice that you, a completely innocent civilian caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, were crouched in-front of the Much Much Higher Threat.

You glanced over your shoulder just as they began their onslaught.

Around you the world slowed.  
Your ears began to ring.  
You saw movement from the creature. You saw the bullets. You saw your hand go up. The back of your head throbbed once.

You felt the bullets grind to a halt mid-air, light bouncing off the metal, framing you in a hail of steel. It was kind of awesome, honestly. In more of an "I'm absolutely terrified and in awe because I could literally die right now!" rather than, "Neato! The guy at Taco Bell just gave me a free baja blast because its eleven-fifty two p.m.!" 

Felt the vibrations of the ground as the creature landed next to you, scooping you into corded arms of leviathan proportions. The muscles of the creature rippling beneath the sensitive skin of your arms, hands still extended to protect yourself.

The world returned to its usual pace, the Demon of San Francisco launched itself over the heads of the officers, shattering through a glass window and making its escape. Conveniently letting you tag along.   
As you covered your eyes from stray glass shards, you heard those many, many bullets spill to the ground.

Fuck.


End file.
